1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus with a peaking function which emphasizes an in-focus part of an captured image to display and ability to wirelessly connect to a display device.
2. Related Art
As one of camera functions, a function of emphasizing an in-focus part of a captured image to display on a monitor of the camera (hereinafter, referred to as “peaking function”) is known. JP 2009-111487 A discloses an imaging apparatus which performs the peaking function on a display image. The peaking function, which helps users in finding an in-focus position, is useful particularly in manual focus.